


Диалоги о животных

by tenthorns



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Carantine, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns
Summary: Короче, это фичок про карантин
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Fletcher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Диалоги о животных

С утра у Рэя случился досадный инцидент с курьером.

Поставьте пакеты на землю и отойдите, — сказал он. Курьер — прыщавый пацан лет двадцати — сощурился и заявил: 

— Ну уж нет. У меня предыдущий клиент попытался запереться в квартире, не заплатив. Так что сперва деньги.

— Я что, похож на человека, который ворует продукты? — возмутится Рэй. 

— Такие уж сейчас времена, — пожал плечами курьер. — Да и вид у вас, извините, не очень-то дружелюбный.

Вид у Рэя был, по его мнению, такой, какой должен был быть у человека, месяц не выходившего за пределы собственного дома. 

Курьера, в принципе, можно было понять.

— И вы вообще ничем не рискуете, — продолжал тот. — Если я вдруг попробую вас обокрасть, вы напишете жалобу и меня уволят. А если вы не заплатите, то с меня же ещё и вычтут.

Рэй вздохнул. Открытая калитка позади него звала обратно, в безопасность участка, как звали Винни-Пуха в детской книжке горшочки с мёдом.

— Сделаем так, — сказал он. — Ты отходишь вправо на пять шагов и оставляешь там пакеты, я отхожу влево и кладу деньги на землю. 

Паренёк посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего, но указаниям последовал. 

Рэй подхватил пакеты, кивнул курьеру, настороженно считающему наличные.

— Сдачи не надо, — сказал он.

Бесконтактная доставка была полным дерьмищем.

***

Три недели назад Микки и Розалинд впервые поссорились из-за бизнеса.

Микки считал, что необходимо приостановить продажи, потому что под травкой чувство опасности притупляется и люди могут наделать глупостей.

Роз — что если воспринимать все на свежую голову, можно свихнуться.

Рэй смотрел на них и пытался понять, почему он начинал работать в преступном синдикате, а оказался в благотворительной организации. 

Ещё он подумывал было попросить убежища на одной из ферм, но, к счастью, вовремя передумал. Работа на них не прекращалась, люди Микки были вынуждены ездить туда-сюда — а даже если бы Рэй оказался там один, через пару недель, возможно, он начал бы разговаривать с кустиком конопли и даже дал бы ему имя. Например, Большой Бэн. Отличное имя, если вы понимаете.

На фоне всего этого безумия он даже не удивился тому, что их с Флетчером отношения впервые за несколько лет стали похожи на партнёрские. Не удивился в том числе потому что все было понятно: теперь у них не было конфликта интересов, а самое главное — были общие враги.

Первым врагом были сраные маски, в которых мгновенно запотевали очки.

Они заказали этих масок целый ящик, всех форм и фасонов, которые только смогли найти — но на единственной подошедшей Рэю оказались изображены клыки и жвала Хищника.

Это было как-то чересчур.

После этого они потратили целый вечер и старую толстовку Рэя на то, чтобы сшить маску своими руками по инструкции на ютубе. То ли инструкция оказалась херовой, то ли их руки оказались не приспособлены для того, чтобы держать в них иголку, но у Рэя получилось нечто кривое и косое, а Флетчер попросту пришил ткань к собственным штанам.

Рэй мстительно поставил видео дизлайк, и после этого его рекомендации заполонили ролики о том, как сшить своими руками маску, домашнюю пижаму, черта лысого и даже бдсм-качели. 

На следующий день он перебрал в памяти всех своих знакомых, носящих очки, и остановился на Тренере. Ему повезло — тот как раз припряг своих карапузов шить маски и раздавать их у супермаркетов, мол, пусть парни поработают на благое дело. Через пару часов Флетчер, экипированный чуть ли не в костюм химзащиты, отправился к ним — и когда калитка за его спиной захлопнулась, Рэй вспомнил, как в детстве бабуля, провожая его в школу, говорила: «Ангела тебе в дорогу». 

Он никогда не был верующим, но сейчас ему захотелось сказать что-нибудь в этом духе.

Флетчер вернулся через сорок минут — с упаковкой масок и новостью, что благое дело на самом деле стоит по пять фунтов за штуку. Рэй тут же сообщил об этом Тренеру, после чего Флетчер резко приуныл. Он был склонен сочувствовать любому малому бизнесу — возможно, подсознательно желая, чтобы малый бизнес поскорее превратился в большой, и можно было поживиться на шантаже его владельцев.

Вторым врагом были их боссы, имевшие одну и ту же — и, честно говоря, достаточно вескую, — причину не одобрять удаленную работу.

«У этих конференций есть уши», — говорила Ребекка О’Хара, новый главный редактор «Дейли Бист». По словам Флетчера, в первую очередь у конференций были члены — которыми младший корреспондент заспамил самую первую видеовстречу. Якобы это все вирус на его ноутбуке, но Флетчер подозревал, что дело в другом: дома незадачливого саботажника ждали жена и трое детей, круглые сутки с которыми он бы не выдержал. Впрочем, он достиг ровно противоположного эффекта: его уволили.

Уволили, но брошенные им семена дали всходы, и на следующий день Флетчер поехал в редакцию. Рэю было положено радоваться тому, что он наконец-то может побыть один — но не тут-то было. Дом, который всегда был его крепостью, теперь оказался клеткой — и он был заперт в нем, как король под осадой. И, в отличие от осажденных, он не мог совершить вылазку и нанести контрудар — только ждать, ждать и ждать. Когда рядом был Флетчер, его болтовня, пусть порой и раздражавшая, все же отвлекала — теперь он оказался наедине со своими мыслями.

Которые были противней некуда.

Вернувшегося Флетчера он заставил обработать все тело антисептиком. Через час, когда запах спирта выветрился — или Рэй попросту к нему привык — у них на двоих было три кровоподтека от укусов на шее и один гениальный план, заключавшийся в том, чтобы разработать систему метафор и общаться по работе с их помощью. И если коллеги Флетчера восприняли эту идею с энтузиазмом, то с Микки все было сложнее.

Начиная хотя бы с того, что он упёрся, мол, его позывной должен быть Лев — и никак иначе. Доводы о том, что в мире много других достойных животных, он не слушал. 

— Коала, например, — разглагольствовал с дивана Флетчер.

— Коалы милые, — возразил Рэй. — Микки не подойдёт.

— Коалы злобные, как черти. И все время торчат, потому что жуют эвкалипт.

Рэй задумался и почему-то представил Микки сидящим на дереве с зелёными листьями во рту.

Интересно, такие мысли уже были нарушением субординации, или ещё нет?

— Ну если тебе не нравится, — добавил Флетчер, — есть ещё звездорыл.

Рэй погуглил и закашлялся.

— Почему именно он? — спросил он.

— Ну, он же роет, — обиженно протянул Флетчер. — Это отсылка к тому, что все фермы находятся под землей. 

Уже не все, подумал Рэй, но Флетчеру об этом знать было незачем.

— Ладно, тогда ай-ай, — продолжил Флетчер. — Или саблезубый олень.

— Не бывает саблезубых оленей.

— Проверь. — Флетчер пожал плечами. — Природа довольно изобретательна, никогда не замечал?

Он растянул губы как будто в улыбке и приподнял бровь, и Рэй подумал — если природа сделала так, что Флетчер кажется ему привлекательным, она и правда весьма изобретательна.

Коалу Микки, как ни странно, одобрил. 

Роз пожелала быть медоедом — и никто не осмелился ей возражать.

***

Обычно на время созвонов Флетчер самоустранялся куда-нибудь в спальню. Рэй даже подумывал установить на двери замок снаружи, чтобы запирать его, но подумал, что это было бы глупо.

С другой стороны, ещё глупее было бы полностью доверять Флетчеру даже несмотря на то, что он успел пару раз поработать на Микки, и что по-настоящему важные вещи по видеосвязи никогда не обсуждались.

Но в этот раз они созвонились просто чтобы поболтать, потому что Микки и Роз тоже было скучно. Флетчер что-то печатал на ноутбуке в углу гостиной и, как и просил его Рэй, не отсвечивал. Рэй не знал, как отреагирует чета Пирсонов на новость о том, что они самоизолируются вместе — но вряд ли хорошо.

Конфликт интересов, он хорошо об этом помнил, и все равно не мог остановиться.

Так вот, Роз рассказывала о том, как ее троюродный брат вышел во двор вместе с дочкой, чтобы научить ее кататься на велосипеде — но у дочери получалось плохо, брат Роз сорвался и, желая показать пример, сам сел на велосипед. Правда, дочери было пять лет, и велосипед был соответствующего размера, а брат Роз весил под двести фунтов, так что велосипед под ним попросту сломался. Рэй слушал, сидя в наушниках, периодически молча кивая, и Флетчер, наверное, решил, что они уже закончили говорить — потому что он встал и прошёл из своего угла к бару, прямо у Рэя за спиной.

Конечно же, его заметили.

— У тебя гости? — поинтересовался Микки резко похолодавшим тоном.

— Нет, — ответил Рэй. — У меня динамический фон стоит. Ну, знаете, чтобы не чувствовать себя совсем одиноко.

— Понимаю, — Роз сочувствующе кивнула. — Мы вот недавно ходили…

Со стороны бара раздался грохот. Рэй обернулся и увидел Флетчера, с вороватым видом прижимающего к себе бутылку коньяка — кажется, целую.

Флетчер ошарашенно показал пальцем на дверцу бара и притворно зажал себе рот рукой. Дверца и правда закрывалась с оглушительным стуком, если ее не придержать — и Флетчер не знал об этом, потому что раньше он никогда не лазил в бар без разрешения.

— Там что-то упало? — спросила Роз. 

— Нет, — Рэй отрицательно помотал головой. — Это кот. Бывшая попросила присмотреть.

— У тебя есть бывшая? — удивился Микки. — То есть, я имел в виду…

— Парень, с которым я встречался пару лет назад, сменил пол, — отрезал Рэй.

— Кот — это так мило, — сказала Роз. — Покажи нам его?

— Не могу. Он не даётся на руки.

Он снова бросил взгляд в сторону Флетчера — и тот ответил ему немым укором.

Роз сочувствующе покивала.

— И орет все время, — продолжил Рэй, закрепляя успех. — Отвратительное животное, честно говоря. Я надеялся, что с ним мне будет спокойнее, но в итоге все ровно наоборот.

Пожалуй, нужно было к следующему созвону как-нибудь расцарапать себе руки.

— У меня был кот в детстве, — произнесла она. — Тоже орал все время, кусался, если попытаться погладить. Так его кастрировали, и он стал как шелковый.

— Живодерство, — заявил Микки. — Нельзя же с ним так.

Роз фыркнула.

— Все мужики каждый раз возмущаются, когда речь идёт о том, чтобы почикать коту яйца. Между прочим, это продлевает жизнь.

— Ну, я так не могу, — ответил Рэй. — Это все-таки не мой кот. К тому же, вдруг он растолстеет.

Они поговорили ещё минут двадцать. Рэй захлопнул крышку ноутбука, Флетчер подошёл к нему и уселся прямо на стол.

— Извини, — сказал он. — Только не кастрируй меня, пожалуйста.

Рэй поморщился. 

— Слезь со стола, — сказал он. И добавил: — Теперь придётся искать кота.

Флетчер пересел на диван и как будто бы невзначай положил руку ему на поясницу.

— Я могу омерзительно орать, — доверительно сообщил он. 

— Зная Микки и Роз, этого недостаточно. — Рэй покачал головой. — Вообще я люблю животных. Жаль, что работа их не подразумевает.

Рука медленно двинулась ниже.

— Насчёт животных, — сказал Флетчер. — Я подумал, что мне тоже нужен позывной. В «Дейли Бист» я уже красногубая рыба-ласточка, но один позывной — это слишком скучно, не находишь? Я думал насчёт хорька — или капибары, или гиены на худой конец, — но так и не определился. Или белый паку? Он выглядит довольно пугающе, а моему имиджу этого как раз не хватает.

— Это какой-то медведь? — спросил Рэй.

— Не совсем. Когда все закончится, я перевезу к тебе свою энциклопедию по зоологии. В детстве я хотел стать ветеринаром, но потом узнал, сколько они получают, и передумал.

Поздно ночью Рэй размышлял о том, что не сказал Флетчеру что-то в духе — когда все закончится, ты уедешь к себе домой. Одно дело — жить вместе, чтобы не свихнуться от нервов и окружающей неизвестности, другое — просто жить вместе. Его должно было беспокоить то, что эта мысль внезапно показалась ему… приятной, но вместо этого беспокоило, что конфликт интересов рисковал разрастись до размеров небольшой планеты. 

Закрыв глаза, он пообещал себе, что что-нибудь придумает.

И что в следующий раз продукты лучше все-таки оплатить на сайте.


End file.
